


Pokepower

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Pokemon - Freeform, cheesy pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie invites Sam over to play Pokemon and as always, things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokepower

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a little ooc-ish chatzy thingy I accidentally did with tumblr user Sabrinaharveys ~

            Yeah, maybe he was eighteen, and yeah, maybe he should be saving up for his big college move, but this was _Pokemon_ and it was in _3-d_ now.  So he definitely needed to get up on that.

            When he realized that Sam, his friend and fellow Pokemaniac, couldn’t afford to buy his own, he invited his friend over.

            “You can play from wherever I am, and just not save your progress,” Artie offered as they settled in on the floor of his bedroom.  He handed Sam his 3DS.  “I know it’s not the same, but the effects are so cool, Sam.  You’ve got to see them.”

            “That sounds awesome, Artie!” Sam said enthusiastically, turning it on.  He ooed and aahed as he started playing the game. 

            Artie watched over Sam’s shoulder as he played.  “You’re a real Machamp,” he said when Sam captured his first Pokemon, really amused with himself.

            Sam looked over at him and then smiled widely (and damn, that boy had a nice smile).  “If you were a Pokemon, I’d definitely choose you.”

            Artie laughed.   He was glad that Sam was playing along with him.  “Are you a Hitmonlee?  Because your body is kickin.’”  And wasn’t it the truth?

            Sam set the game up on the bed and turned to face Artie properly.  Artie could practically see his face light up when he came up with his next quip.  “Do you have an escape rope?” he asked.

            Artie shook his head, eager to see where this was going.

            “Oh no… I need one because I’m lost in your eyes.”

            That was good, Artie had to admit.  What he didn’t have to admit was the slight flutter of butterflies in his stomach, even if he knew it wasn’t really a compliment directed towards him. 

            “Did you use Gust?  Because you’re blowing me away!” Artie replied.

            Sam bit his lip as he thought up his next line.  Taking Artie by surprise, he leaned forward to press their lips together.  After a few too short seconds, Sam pulled back with a wicked grin.  “Have you been taking lessons from a Lickitung?”  He paused for a second, which was good because it gave Artie a minute to catch up with what the hell was happening.  Because he had not been expecting that at all.  “Wait, is that one terrible because it means you’ve been making out with Pokemon?”  

            “You’re making me Ryhorny,” is the only thing Artie could think to say.  Way to use that nerd brain, Abrams.

            Sam smirked and straddled him, leaning over to whisper in his ear.  “You are going to need a hyper potion by the time I’m done with you.”

            Artie was good with that.


End file.
